Star Pretty Cure!
Star Pretty Cure! is the third season of Taichi Noki's Pretty Cure series. It was replaced by Yes! Glittering Girls Pretty Cure! GO! and it is initial slot. The season's story tells about six girls. Cast *Kirahoshi Zai A young and energetic girl who is very athletic and loves to play basketball. Even though she tends to think pessimistically a lot, Zai has a great sense of justice and would never give up. She might appear a little lazy towards other but is actually very engaged to things that have great meaning to her. Her alter ego is Cure Rule the Pretty Cure of the red rainbow. Cure Rule wields the powers of the dragon flame. *Wakamiya Samantha A reliable young girl, who usually acts more mature than the people of her age. Due to her outstanding strength some students ask her to help them carrying around heavy boxes. Thanks to her duties at her parent’s horse ranch, Samantha knows how to how to take care for herself and others. Her alter ego is Cure Taz the Pretty Cure of the golden rainbow. Cure Taz wields the powers of the thunder. *Tenaka Moka A girl with a good sense for fashion, who loves to design her own dresses. Even though Moka appears a little arrogant to others, she is actually very helpful and friendly. She can be pretty stubborn at some time and gets annoyed easily. Moka is also good at creating new sweets for her aunt's bakery. Her alter ego is Cure Mai the Pretty Cure of the orange rainbow. Cure Mai wields the powers of the lightning. *Kimidori Chloe A gentle and serene girl, who is very reliable and always tries to understand others. She is quite smart and also athletic. Chloe loves to play soccer and was trained by her father when she was younger. But Chloe has got also other interests like spending time in nature or reading books. Her alter ego is Cure Eternal the Pretty Cure of the green rainbow. Cure Eternal wields the powers of the leaf. *Namiao Allie A talented and pretty tomboyish girl who loves music more than anything. She might appear a little rude towards others as she is usually speaks without thinking about it first. Allie likes to use English words in her sentence more than Japanese words. She loves to play the guitar and write her own songs. Her alter ego is Cure Nagic the Pretty Cure of the blue rainbow. Cure Nagic wields the powers of the sea. *Tachizora Wonka A very smart and gentle girl, who enjoys nothing more than spending time in the serene nature. Even though Wonka is calm and usually very kind, she has a pretty strong will and has no problems with stating her opinion openly. Wonka loves to draw, especially the nature to capture its beauty. Her alter ego is Cure Magic the Pretty Cure of the silver rainbow. Cure Magic wields the powers of the clock. Movies *Pretty Cure Teeth-Chattering Stars! (with Charm Girls Pretty Cure! and Ghost Pretty Cure!)